After the Accident
by iheartnywriter
Summary: Set in season 5, after 'Riding in Town Cars with Boys'. What would have happened if things had gone differently after Blair and Chuck's car crash? If Blair decided to be with Chuck, had her baby, and left Louis? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there! Thanks for reading. I just started writing this story, and I hope to continue it. It takes place after "Riding in Town Cars with Boys" and is my version of what I would want to happen. Feel free to PM me about gossip girl! I would love to talk about the show or books :D**

**Chapter 1**

She woke up first. It was in a dim hospital room, she could feel wires and could hear the constant beeping sound of machines. She's alone in the bed, a nurse is looking over some papers in the corner.

"Hello?" Says Blair, to the nurse who was still unaware she had woken up.

"Ms. Waldorf, I will get a doctor in here imedaiteley to check you. How are you feeling?" The nurse came over to her, checking the machines.

"Okay. Where is Chuck?" The nurse looked confused.

"Charles Bass was lost a lot of blood, and is currently getting a blood transfusion." The nurse said. Blair read her name tag which read Cynthia.

"Will he be okay? Is my baby okay?" She said moving her hands to her stomach.

"Yes, the baby is fine. The left side of the car received the most impact, causing him and the driver to be injured. He will most likely recover well from the transfusion. The doctor wants you to spend the night to make sure everything is okay with the baby." Blair nodded, glad to hear that both her baby and Chuck were going to be fine.

"Could I see Serena?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. I will bring her right in." The nurse left the room, leaving Blair to her thoughts. What had happened? She asked herself. The last memory she had was of her and Chuck talking in the back of their town car, discussing their future together. Then, all of a sudden her memories stopped.

"B." Serena ran into the room, tears staining her cheeks.

"Serena!" Blair said, her eyes starting to water. They hugged for a long time.

"I was so afraid of loosing you Blair. Oh my god, I'm so happy that your both fine." Serena said, putting her hand on Blair's, which was on her stomach.

"Me too. I was so scared." She wiped her eyes. "What's happening with Chuck? I have to see him!"

"He will be out later tonight. Apparently all is going well." Serena held on to her best friends hand, remembering how she had desperately wanted to in the waiting room.

"Oh god, Serena, if anything were to happen to him." Blair said.

"What happened in the car? Louis is in the waiting room, desperate to see you. The nurse told him you only asked for me though." Blair took a deep breath. She hadn't remember about Louis. She had to tell him they were over.

"Me and Chuck, we were talking about our future. I can't deny it Serena, I love Chuck. He's the one I want to be with. We were talking and then all of a sudden it just went black. Last thing I remember was Nate on the phone, calling an ambulance." She says.

"B, I'm so glad you decided. I know he loves you so much." She gives her best friend another hug. "Your mom and Cyrus are getting here as soon as possible, but it's porbably going to be another 7 hours." Blair nods, happy to at least have her best friend there.

"Nate's anxious to see you out there."

"Would you mind bringing him in here?" Blair responds. Serena smiles, and heads out the door. She had to face Louis at some point, but she just needed to see her best friends right now.

"Blair." Nate smiles at the sight of her. He quickly reaches in a gives a her hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I was so worried. How are you? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, we're both going to be fine. I'm glad your here." She smiles at him, grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"That's great. Now we just have to wait for Chuck." He takes a seat beside Serena, and they start talking about all their NJBC adventures, before eventually falling asleep.

Blair's eyes blink open, sun streaming in behind the curtain. She looks over at a sleeping Serena and Nate. She smiles at her best friends. All of a sudden she remembers everything. Chuck. She sits up, and starts to take off some wires, desperate to see him. The machines start beepig faster, and two nurses immediatley rush into the room.

"Ms. Waldorf, you cannot be getting up. Those wires are there for a reason, and need to stay there for a reason." The nurse adjusted all the wires back in their place, waking up Serena and Nate.

"What's going on?" Nate looks confused, and exhausted.

"What happened Blair?" Says Serena.

"Nothing, she just thought it would be a good idea to get out and about." The nurse says playfully.

"I just need to see Chuck. We came in together, he's my boyfriend, and he was getting a blood transfusion yesterday, but we fell asleep obviously. I need to see him now." Blair said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Alright, I'll go see how he is doing. But please, stay in your bed." She heads out the door.

"Blair, you can't just randomly get up." Serena says, grinning.

"Yeah, you have to get better, which means rest." Nate says as he stretches his arms.

"I'm going on a coffee run. You guys want anything?"

"I'll have a regular coffee please!" Serena smiles.

"I'm okay, thanks Nate." He walks out the door with a wave. "Thanks for staying the night with me." Blair smiles.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Hey, I'm going to go see if your parents are here. They porbably told them to wait since you were sleeping." She exits the room. Blair examines her nails, which need to be re-painted ASAP.

"Oh Blair! You had us so worried!" Eleanor Waldorf says as she runs into the room. Cyrus Rose, Blair's stepfather, Harold, Blair's father, and his boyfriend Roman right behind her.

"Mom! Daddy." They envelop her into a hug, one by one.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." She says to Cyrus and Roman.

"We're glad your doing better. We got here as soon as we could." Says Cyrus. Eleanor gave Blair another hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was so scared Blair. I couldn't loose you for the world."

"I love you Mom." She smiles.

"So any news about your health? And the baby?"

"How is Charles?" Adds in Harold.

"Both me and the baby are fine. They just had me spend the night to make sure. I don't know about Chuck, he went in for a blood transfusion. The nurse was finding out any new details." Said Blair, letting out a breath after she tells them all she knows.

"That's great. And I'm sure he will be fine. We saw Lily and Rufus out there as well."

Just then the nurse comes back into the room.

"Hello everybody, I have news about Charles Bass."

"Great, thank you." Blair tells her.

"He is in a room down the hall, in stable condition. He hasn't woken up after the surgery yet though, it may take a few more hours." Blair looks relieved.

"Can I see him now?" She asks.

"Of course."

"That is great. We will go to the waiting room with Lily and Rufus. Love you!" Harold says. The four of them exit the room.

"Be careful with your IV." The nurse says as she undoes all the wires attached to Blair, leaving just the IV. She helps her up and makes sure her legs aren't unstable.

"Okay, I feel fine. Thank you." She says as the nurse hands her the pole with her IV attached to it.

"His room is 201." Blair nods, and they exit the door. Blair walks quickly, althogh the nurse had still gone with her to be safe. She neared his room, took a deep breath, and entered.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse goes back to her room. Blair sees him on the hospital bed. He has many machines and wires beeping beside him, and a white bandage wound around his head. She walks to his side and immediatley grabs his cold hand.

"Oh Chuck." She kisses his cheek, and a tear slips down her own. "I love you so much. I could never loose you. We need you." She looks at his closed eyes. His face is pale, but somehow, he still manages to look handsome in his hospital gown. She kisses his forhead and sits down at a chair.

"You know, it helps for him to wake up if you talk to him ." A nurse with blond wavy hair enters the room, leaving some clean sheets and blankets on a chair before exiting again.

"Please wake up soon. I need to talk to you, to tell you that I love you and hear it back. I need to tell you something. Please, please wake up. For me, for us." She looks at him, hoping she'll see his eyes open. They don't. After a little while, she leaves the room and goes back to her bed. Serena and Nate are there, sipping on coffee.

"Hey, did you see him?" Serena jumps up and helps Blair into her bed.

"Yes, he's just a few doors down, I had to see him. I know he'll be okay though. He has to."

"He will, B." She gives her a hand a squeeze.

"He is Chuck Bass, after all." Adds in Nate, making them all smile.

"I'm going to go see him okay?" Serena says. They both nod, and she leaves to see him. She walks to his room, nervous. She opens the door and sees her stepbrother on the bed. He looks fairly good. aside from his bandage.

"Chuck." She says out loud. She moves to his side and grabs his hand.

"Look at you, still fighing for Blair huh. She needs you. Please wake up for her. For all of us, we can't loose you." She smiles at him, knowing he will wake up soon, and leaves the room to go back to her other best friends.

"Serena!" Louis runs to her and grabs her shoulders.

"I need to see Blair right now. What is going on? The nurses won't let me in to see her."

"Blair is fine. I'm not sure, but Blair hasn't told them that she wants to see you, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? I'm her fiancee, we are getting married."

"I know, but Blair has been through a lot these past days." Louis is mad.

"Of course she has. But now that she is refusing to see me, I can see why. She still loves Chuck doesn't she? She's going back to him." He shakes Serena's shoulders violently.

"Ow, Louis, stop." She tries to take his hands off of her, but he is so caught up in his anger that he only grabs harder.

"I can't believe this. Only stringing me along for my money and name." He laughs, his eyes filled with dissapointment and annoyance.

"Please stop Louis, your hurting me." Serena tries to push him back, but he is too strong.

"Hey, hey, get off of her right now!" Nate jogs to them, and pushes Louis back. He is still holding on to Serena's sweater. Nate pushes Louis back, and Louis lets go off Serena, causing her to fall to the ground. Nate punches Louis in the mouth.

Excuse me, is there a problem? We do not tolerate that, and if you do not get out of the building right now we will call security." A nurse says to them, while another one helps Serena onto her feet and takes her away to examine her bleeding nose and lip.

"Sorry, but he was hurting her. He is out of control, he wouldn't let go and it was the only thing I could do." Nate held up his hands. Louis was on the ground, wiping his bleeding mouth.

"Sir, please leave the facility immediatley. Who are you here for?" Louis gets up off the ground.

"I'm Blair Waldorf's husband, Louis Grimaldi."

"And I'm her best friend Nate. I was just in there with her when I heard Serena."

"Alright, Nate, please go back to her room. Louis, you have not been allowed to see her so please leave the building and only come back when you have calmed down. We can't have people fighting in here, people are resting." Louis looked annoyed, but left to avoid causing any problems that could later appear in the media. Nate returned to Blair's room, thanking the nurse for her patience.

"Nate, what happened?" Blair sits up in her bed, her experssion filled with worry. "Where's Serena?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I'm going to find her." He quickly leaves the room again.

"But Nate!" Blair exclaims. Nate walks down the hall, and finally sees Serena sitting in a chair with a nurse handing her gauze and tissues.

"Serena. Are you okay?" Nate jogs to her side, and sits beside her. She grabs his hand.

"Yeah, I think so. My head hurts a little bit, but I'm okay. Thank you for saving me. I don't know what got in to him, honestly."

"Me neither, but he was completely out of control. He wouldn't let go of you. He seemed really upset, I mean who wouldn't be, but you didn't do anything." Nate said, confused.

"I'm sure he just wants to know what's going on with Blair." The nurse finishes applying a cream to Serena's lip.

"Thank you. I feel a lot better now." She smiles at the nurse.

"Of course, if you feel nauseous, dizzy, or if your headache persists and becomes worse, let a nurse know right away as it could be a concussion." She stands up, and throws her gloves in the trash before going back to one of her assigned patients.

"Let's go back with Blair." Nate looks at herm nervous. "I'm fine, really. Come on." They walk back to Blair's room.

"S, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Blair tries to get out of the bed.

"No, don't get up." Serena quickly goes and gives her a hug. "I'm fine, B." Nate takes a seat, and smiles reassuringley at Blair.

"What happened out there?" Blair asks for the third time. Nate and Serena look at each other.

"Louis happened." They both say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed or messaged me about any of my fics! It makes me so happy to know that my writing is being read and liked by people. Thanks :D**

**Chapter 2**

Then he woke up. Chuck's eyes flutter open, squinting at the sun streaming in. He sees a nurse watching his moniter screen. When she sees that he is awake, she runs to the door.

"Get the doctor, he's woken up!" Chuck hears footsteps, and the doctor appears.

"Hello Mr. Bass. How are you feeling?" The doctor asks him. He checks his eyes and starts asking him questions.

"Fine, what happened?"

"You were in a car crash, alongside a young lady, Blair Waldorf. Do you remember any of this?"

"Yes, of course I remember her. She's the love of my life."

"Oh god, he's lost it. I'm so sorry he did this Serena." Blair says to her best friend.

"It's not your fault B. But you need to talk to him, he's loosing his mind out there."

"Yeah, you should." Nate agrees.

"I know. But I need to see that Chuck wakes up first." She says, running her hands through her dark hair.

"And he will soon, I know he will." Serena smiles.

"Could you help me up? I've got to go to the restroom." Nate stands up an offers her his hand.

"Thanks." She walks over to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Maybe I should go talk to Louis? So that he has an idea of what's going on? Or else, he might loose it with Blair like he did with you." Nate says, his eyes gleaming.

"I think you should. Just in case." Serena replies.

"Alright, I'll go now. He couldn't have gone far, and I have my phone if anything new happens."

"Okay, good luck." He goes off with a wave.

"Where's Nate?" Says Blair as she sits back down on the bed, taking a drink of water from the bottle left on the tray beside her hospital bed.

"He actually went to talk to Louis. I hope thats okay." Serena asks, concerned.

"That's actually great. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous about talking to him. I know I should have told him sooner but I thought if I pretended I didn't still love Chuck, eventually I wouldn't."

"Oh B, I'm sure he will be fine. He has to let you go." A nurse walks into the room.

"Ms. Waldorf, Chuck Bass has woken up. He's asking for you." She smiles, and walks out of the room.

"Oh my god Serena!" Blair exclaims. Her eyes full of excitement, as Serena helps her up and they walk down the hall together.

"You go in first." Serena says.

"Okay." Blair smiles back at Serena, and pushes open the door. She sees him, eyes open, and as soon as he sees her, he smiles widely.

"Blair!"

"Oh Chuck. You scared me so much." She walks as fast as she can to his side, kissing him on his mouth and both cheeks.

"I love you so much. Are you okay?" Chuck says worriedly.

"Yes, me and the baby are fine. I love you too. How are you feeling? Did the doctor say when you can leave the hospital?" Blair asks.

"That's great. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. He says I will probably be fine in a week or so, but I'm actually feeling pretty good. To have just gotten a blood transfusion I mean." He smiles playfully, and she kisses him again. Glad to finally be there with him.

"I know someone else who wants to see you." Blair tells him, making her way to the door. She opens it and motions for Serena to come in.

"Hey sis." Chuck says, grinning.

"Chuck! Your awake, we were all so worried about you!" She runs to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I sure am." He smiles at her. "What happened to you?" He says after he sees her bloody lip, and her red stained skin around her nose.

"Oh nothing, I accidentally ran into a cleaning cart." She lies. Blair gives her a weird look.

"Who else but you, huh?" They all start laughing, and a nurse enters the room.

"I see you have some visitors." She smiles at the two girls.

"Yeah, we'll let you rest though. I'll be back later, and every day. I love you Chuck." Blair kisses him goodbye, and Serena gives him another hug before they go back to Blair's room. When they go back, Nate still isn't back, so Serena decides to give him a call.

"Hey where are you? Chuck woke up!" She exclaims over the phone.

"Really? I'll be right there, I'm just outside. See you soon." He hangs up.

"He'll be right here. So what do you think will happen when Chuck is out of the hospital?"

"Well, I'll tell my parents about Louis and I first, and then I don't care who finds out. All I care about is being with Chuck finally." She grins, and Serena smiles back. Nate comes rushing into the room.

"Hey, can I go see him?"

"Yeah of course. I'm sure he wants to see you as soon as he can!" Blair tells him, pointing to the door.

"Great." He runs out of the room again.

"Aw, a best friend reunion." Says Blair.

"Yeah, just like me and you." Serena gives Blair a hug, before going to get herself some lunch. Blair sits back and thinks of her future with Chuck. She can finally get her real fiarytale. A nurse walks in to check on her.

"Hello Blair, do you need anything? The doctor thinks it will be okay to discharge you tomorrow morning."

"I'm fine, thank you. That's great!" She smiles. "Actually, could you tell Louis Grimaldi I want to see him now please? He should be out there in the waiting room." She tells the nurse.

"Of course." She walks out of the room, clutching a clipboard with all of Blair's information. Blair starts thinking and planning again. She was 4 and a half months pregnant, and her due date was April 23rd. She had another 4 months or so to get the nursery ready. She was going to use one of the two guest rooms in her and Serenas penthouse, the one closest to her room. There was a knock at the door.

"Blair." Louis looked relieved to see her, and walked to her side quickly. He leaned in to kis her but she turned away.

"What is going on? How are you and the baby?" He sits down and grabs Blair's hand.

"We're both fine Louis." She looks away, around the room. Anything but look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Blair, up until two days ago you still wanted to marry me. Now, all your friends are telling me all sorts of lies."

"Louis, I don't think you should be talking about my friends after what you did to Serena. She got hurt, because of you. Who knows what would have happened if Nate didn't step in. Just because you were angry doesn't mean yo can do whatever the hell you want." She ripped her hand out of his.

"Oh Blair, I barely did anything to her. Nate didn't know what happened before he punched me."

"Even if Serena's face wasn't proof, I still wouldn't believe you. After how you have been acting lately. Scheming and going behind my back, but then you accuse my friends of lying. I wanted to see you to tell you the truth, to your face."

"Well then go ahead." He looked at her, waiting.

"I can't marry you. I can't be with you anymore, it's just not the same." Louis puts his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, but I love Chuck, I always have and always will. We're over." She breathes out, glad to have finally told him.

"I knew you were just after the fame and publicity. You never even loved me did you?" Anger flashes in his eyes, and Blair reaches for her phone.

"Of course I did. I would never agree to marry you if I didn't. Things have changed, and we have gone through a lot."

"And what about our baby? Your having my child, you can't expect me to be out of your life forever." He argued.

"There's something else. The night of the Constance alumni party, I was late because I was with Chuck. We went to a strangers barmitzvah together. This baby isn't yours Louis. I'm sorry I cheated on you, but I just could never let go of Chuck." Louis looks astonished.

"You were late to the party, to meet me, because you were sleeping with your ex?"

"I'm sorry, but you need to know. You need to know the reason I'm breaking off the engagement." Louis stands up, wrenching his hands. Blair sees that he is almost crying.

"I cannot believe this. How could you?"

"I'm sorry." Blair looks down. "I think it's best if you leave." She hands him the ring, which was on her bedside table.

"Goodbye Blair. I hope you have a happy life." Louis stomps out of the room, leaving Blair to wonder if he meant it.

The following morning, the nurses came in to tell Blair that they were going to do an ultrasound on her before the was discharged. Nate had stayed with Chuck in his room, reading a magazine while Chuck slept, and Serena was walking along Blair in a wheelchair.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Asked the nurse, as she wheeled Blair into the elevator to go to the maternity ward.

"No, but I want to find out!" She said excitedly, gripping Serena's hand. The nurse smiled, and they started down the hallway.

"I'm so excited B!" Serena grinned.

"Thanks for coming with me." Blair laughed. They entered the room and Blair lied down on the bed.

"Hello, I'm Natasha." The sonologist said. She had on gloves, and instructed Blair to pull up her purple t shirt. Blair had stopped caring about what she wore in the hopsital.

"So I'll just put some of this jelly on, and we can see the baby here." She points at the black screen.

"Great." Blair smiles. The doctor places the transducer on Blair's stomach. Suddenly, a picture appears on the screen. They could see the baby's silhouette, the head and little arms and legs.

"Oh my god B!" Serena's eyes watered.

"It's beautiful." Blair says, as some tears spill on her cheek.

"Here is the head." The doctor points to the screen. "And a hand, and a foot." She smiles at Blair's reaction.

"Would you like to know the gender?" She asks.

"I would love to!" Blair exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Serena asks.

"Definatley." Blair says. The doctor moves the transducer around a bit more, before saying,

"You are having a baby girl!"

"A girl!" Serena jumps up and hugs Blair.

"I can't believe it!" Blair grins. She can't wait to tell everyone. "I've always wanted a girl."

"Congratulations, here are some pictures. You will have to go to your regular doctor again at around 20 or 21 weeks." She handed Blair the stack of photos and a paper towel to wipe of the jel. Blair handed Serena the pictures as she cleaned herself up and stood up.

"These are amazing Blair! You can see her little hand in this one." Serena pointed at one of the pictures.

"Thank you!" Blair said, waving to the doctor as they headed out the door.

"Do you want to call the nurse to bring the wheelchair?" Asked Serena.

"It's okay, we can walk. Thanks S." She put her arm through Serena's and they started towards the hall, cooing over the pictures of Blair's baby girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all who have read this one! I hope to update as soon as possible, but I have finals this week, but this summer I will be writing and posting tons of stuff! Please review, thanks! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Blair, wake up." Serena, who was laying beside her, shook Blair's shoulder lightly. Blair had been discharged from the hospital the day before, and the nurse had told Serena to wake her up every four hours to make sure she didn't have a concussion. As far as the doctor could tell, she was fine, but they wanted to make sure.

"Okay, okay I'm up! It's already been four hours?" Blair says, sitting up.

"Yup. Sorry, but doctor's orders." She said, shrugging.

"Iv'e barely gotten any sleep, I already went to the bathroom twice!" Blair exclaimed.

"Well good news is, in a couple of months, you'll have a baby!" Serena said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I know. If only she wasn't pushing on my bladder, like all the time." She laughed, and so did Serena.

"Alright, do you want anything? I'm getting some water." Serena stood up, redoing her ponytail.

"No thanks." She said, snuggling under the comforter. She let her eyes slip close, and by the time Serena was back, she was fast asleep.

"_Do you have your things ready?" Chuck said, still holding Blair's hand. _

"_Yeah, Nate and Serena are finishing up now. I only have a couple of clothes." Chuck nodded._

"_Well I hope to be out of here soon. I'll miss you." _

"_I'll miss you too. But I'll come to visit everyday okay?" Blair gave him a kiss._

"_Great." Chuck smiled lightly. Blair reached into her pocket, and pulled out one of the best ultrasound pictures._

"_I have something for you to keep." She hands him the picture. He grins when he sees it. "16 and a half weeks." Blair says._

"_Wow. Thank you." _

"_Chuck, I need to tell you something." He looks up. "It's a girl." His face brightens._

"_That's great Blair!" He kisses her hand. _

"_Wait, there's soemthing else. She, she's yours. She's your baby." Chucks eyes widen with excitment. "Our baby." She puts his hand on her stomach._

"_Oh my god, Blair. Have you known all this time? I'm going to be a dad! I can't believe it." He says._

"_I took a paternity test, but I didn't know what to do when I found out. It killed me to lie to you, but I was afraid you didn't want to have anything to do with me if I did tell you. But then when we talked the day of the accident, and you told me you would love her as much as you love me, I knew it would be okay." She breathes out, glad to have finally told him the truth._

"_Blair, I will always be there for you. No matter what, I love you so much. I can't wait to start our lives, with our baby girl." _

"_I love you too."_

"_Does anybody know? Does Louis?" He asks._

"_I told him, I had to. Aside from him, no."_

"_Okay, good we can tell everyone together." _

"_Here, I'll put the picture here." She takes the picture, and pins it to the side of his bed._

"_I'll be thinking about you two everyday. I love you Blair."_

"_I love you too. See you tomorrow." She gave him another kiss, and turned around. Serena and Nate knocked on the door._

"_Hey Chuck. Are you ready?" Nate said. Serena held Blair's bag._

"_Nate. Serena." Chuck waved._

"_Yeah, I'm ready." Blair said, walking to her friends. With one last wave, Blair walked away with Nate, Serena stayed behind._

"_Take care of her sis." Chuck said._

"_I will. We'll see you soon, get better." She gave him a quick hug before catching up with Blair and Nate._

Blair woke up yet again to go to the bathroom, with Chucks face in her mind. She remembered the events of the day before, when she told him the truth, and said goodbye. It was nine, and Serena was still asleep beside her. They figured it would be easier for Serena to just sleep in Blair's room instead of going back and forth. She carefully pulled of the blankets, and went to the bathroom. After brushing her hair and teeth, she goes out to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ms. Blair, it so good to have you home!" Dorota rushes over and envelopes Blair into a big hug.

"I'm glad to be home!" She says, hugging her back tightly.

"How are you feeling? And what about ?" Dorota asked curiously.

"I'm fine. Chuck is doing well, he will be released in a week or so from the hospital."

"Oh that good news!" Dorota exclaims. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please. Maybe some breads?" Blair sits on the couch.

"I get some crescents, and scones." Dorota rushes to the kitchen. Then, Serena walks out of the room, tightening her light robe.

"Good morning!" She sits down beside Blair.

"Hi S. I was hoping you would get to sleep more. Since you were up like all night." Blair says.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm taking care of you." She smiles, patting her hand.

"Hello Ms. Serena. I will bring some more for you." Dorota says, setting down a tray of Blair's breakfast.

"Thanks Dorota!" She exclaims. "How are you feeling today?"

"100% normal." Blair smiled.

"Good, when do you want to go see Chuck?"

"The afternoon would be fine. Don't worry about me S, you don't have to come."

"Alright, but I want to take you. I know you would take me if I was in your position."

"True." Blair smiled to her best friend.

"Here you are." Dorota places another tray on the table and Blair takes a bite of a blueberry scone.

"Thanks." Serena says warmly before grabbing a chocolate crescent.

"Mhm, these are delicious." Blair says in between bites. They finished eating, and decided to go out for a walk in the fresh air.

"We'll be back later Dorota." Blair says, pulling on her boots. They walk out into the chilly November air.

"So your birthday is in 10 days! What are you going to want to do?" Serena asked.

"I think I'll just have a small party. I don't want to many people over, and I want to be with my family."

"That sounds great!" Serena said, as they crossed the street and started walking down Central Park.

"I'll be twenty one!" Blair cried excitedly. "It feels like this year passed by so fast."

"Yeah, life tends to do that to you." Serena said, hooking her arm in Blair's.

Blair and Serena walked up to the hospital elevator. Blair had memorized the way to Chucks room before they had left the previous day. Once they arrived, Serena quickly said hi to Chuck before leaving them alone.

"How are you?" Blair said, taking a seat beside his bed.

"Im doing alright. You? Serena's taking good care of you?" Chuck says.

"Yes, she is."

"Good. I wanted to ask you something." Blair nodded. "What have you thought about godparents?"

"Oh! Well, honestly, I want Serena to be her godmother, of course. And for godfather, how about Nate?" Blair replied, beaming.

"That sounds great. I'm glad, I was thinking the exact same thing."

Meanwhile, Serena was wandering down the halls. She decided to go see the newborn's. They were all in incubators, wearing bracelets with their mom's name printed in them. They were gorgeous. A nurse was wrapping one up by the window, and smiled at Serena.

"Any nieces, nephews, cousins?" The nurse said through the open door.

"No,no. But soon I'll have a niece!" Serena said to the nurse.

"Congratulations, you'd be surprised at how quickly you fall in love with them." She said placing the baby into it's incubator.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Serena said. She waved and headed back to Chucks room to see if Blair wanted to stay longer. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Said Blair.

"Hey." She closed the door behind her.

"We want to talk to you about something." Chuck announced.

"We want you to be our baby girl's god mother!" Blair explained. Serena put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god guys! Thank you!" She ran to give Blair and Chuck a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe this." Blair and Chuck smiled, more than happy with their decision.

"Nate will be the godfather." Chuck added.

"Wow." Serena grinned, clearly excited.

"So do you want to go have lunch or what?" Blair asked.

"Okay, you want to come back later?" She suggested.

"No, you guys go have a nice lunch. I'm fine here, see you tomorrow." Chuck responded for Blair.

"Okay. Love you." Blair kissed him and she left with Serena after a wave.

"I went to see all the newborn babies! They are so adorable." Serena pointed out.

"Oh S, I can't wait to see mine." Blair said, laughing. They walked out of the hospital and took a taxi to get some lunch.

**1 week later**

Three days before Blair's birthday, Chuck came home. He was discharged with warnings about keeping calm and getting plenty of rest. Chuck would be moving in to Blair and Serena's penthouse in the following week, and would live there with them. Serena would switch rooms to the downstairs bedroom and her old room would be made into the baby's nursery. Serena didn't mind, as she did when Louis had lived with them. She wanted to help out with the baby, her godchild after all.

"Dorota! Could you bring me some water please?" Blair hollered. She was laying beside Chuck, writing a list of things they had to get for the baby. Chuck was beside her, reading a magazine. He saw Louis and Blair's split all over the front covers.

"Thank you." Blair said sweetly, as Dorota handed her a glass. "So, we should start getting some things soon. Like the crib and changing table. What color should we paint the room? I was thinking lavender, or maybe creamy yellow?" Blair said.

"Uhuh." Chuck said, preoccupied with his reading.

"Are you even listening to me?" Blair said, annoyed.

"Of course I am." Chuck said. All of a sudden Blair started crying.

"Blair, honey what's wrong?" Chuck said, tossing the magazine and putting his arm around her.

"I"m a horrible girlfriend, I shouldn't be pestering you with al these details when you should be resting." She blubbered. "It's not even important. I'm sorry."

"Blair, of course it is important. And your the opposite of a horrible girlfriend. Lets take a look at these colors." Chuck flipped through the booklet of paint color samples. "Don't cry. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How about this purple?" Chuck suggested.

"What? That's pale violet." Blair said, frustated. Chuck rolled his eyes playfully, just beggining to imagine what the next 5 months were going to be like.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter, and feel free to send me any ideas of what you want to happen in this story :D And also, I decided to just skip the part when everyone finds out about Blair and Louis splitting up and that she and Chuck are together and it's his baby. I thought it would be too complicated.**

**Chapter 4**

"What should we name her?" Blair asked, as she finished painting her fingernails.

"Well we should use the book Serena gave us." Chuck got up and rummaged around Blair's bag. Serena had given them a baby name book when Chuck had returned from the hospital. He found it and went back to his spot beside Blair.

"Michelle?" Blair shook her head. "Chloe?"

"No." Replied Blair.

"Kimberly?"

"No."

"How about Brynn?" Chuck suggested. Blair's eyes lit up.

"I love it! It sounds so pretty." Blair excalimed. "Do you?"

"I love it too." Chuck said, kissing her on the forehead. "What about her middle name?"

"Well I was thinking maybe she could be named after Serena. Brynn Serena."

"That's a great name." Chuck smiled. "Brynn Serena Waldorf."

Blair's eyes fluttered open. She realized what day it was and smiled. Chuck wasn't in the bed beside her, so she pulled on a robe and walked down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" Serena and Chuck shrieked from the bottom of the staircase. Blair grinned and quickly got to the bottom and gave them both a hug.

"Happy Birthday Blair." Chuck whispered into her ear.

"Thanks you guys." Blair said, following them to the kitchen where the table was full of food. "This looks amazing!" She said, taking a seat.

"All your favorites." Serena said. They each took a plate and sat down.

"So do you two have any plans?" Asked Serena, taking abite out of a starwberry covered pancake.

"Not that I know of?" Blair said, looking to Chuck.

"You'll find out later." He said, winking. After they finshed, Serena rushed off to her room and came back with a black box and bag.

"Present time!" She exclaimed, handing Chuck the black box.

"You didn't have to get me anything, believe me, having both of you here is more than enough." Blair said warmly. Serena smiled at her, handing her the bag. Blair took out a framed collage of all of Blair's favorite things, a couple of pictures of her and Serena, and some of her and Chuck. There were some empty spaces.

"Oh my god Serena! This is so beautiful!" She rushed over to give Serena a hug.

"Oh good, I'm glad you like it. The empty spots are for when Brynn is born." Serena explained.

"Aww!" She sat back down. Chuck opened the black box, revealing a silver neckalace. A disc with two small footprints and "Brynn" engraved on it was hanging in the middle.

"Chuck." Blair's eyes filled with tears. "This is so beautiful! Thank you." She smiled, giving him a kiss. "I love you so much." Blair said, before turning so that he could put it in around her neck.

"Thank you both. I don't what I would do without you!" Blair said.

Later that evening, Eleanor and Cyrus, Harold and Roman, Lily and Rufus, Dan, and Nate and Lola arrived at the penthouse for a small party. The table was overflowing with food, and the couches had been rearranged to accomodate everyone.

"Happy Birthday honey." Eleanor gave her daughter a kiss, before letting Cyrus pull her into a huge bear hug.

"Not enough." He said, hugging her again. "Happy Birthday Blair!" They went to leave the present on one of the tables and took a seat. The elevator dinged, and Nate and Lola walked in.

"Happy Birthday Blair. You look great." Nate gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday! Thanks again for inviting me." Lola said shyly. Lola had just begun to feel like she fitted into her family. She and Serena were good, and she and Nate were still going strong.

"Thanks guys." Blair said politely. Then Lily, Rufus, Roman, and Harold stepped out of the elevator.

"Daddy!" Blair rushed to give her father a hug, followed by Roman.

"Happy Birthday Blair. You look wonderful!" Said Harold. Roman smiled at her beside him.

"You really do Blair." They continued to greet Chuck.

"Hey mom. Rufus." Serena said, walking up to give them each a hug.

"Hello Serena. Happy Birthday Blair." Lily gave Blair a kiss on the cheek.

They all continued into the kitchen and began serving plates.

"This is great honey. Thanks for planning it." Blair whispered into Chucks ear. They all took a seat at the table.

"So Blair, how have you been feeling?" Lily asked.

"Great! I'm really excited for my twenty week check up in 2 weeks." Blair said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Eleanor beamed.

"Yes, we're so excited!" Chuck said.

"Actually, we have an announcement." Blair began. "We're having a girl!"

Everyone in the room shrieked, and went to give Blair and Chuck hugs.

"Wow! I a girl! I'll have a little grandaughter." Said Harold, kissing Blair on both cheeks.

"I can't wait!" Cyrus said, enveloping Chuck into a hug.

"Congrats Blair." Dan gave Blair a hug.

"Chuck Bass having a girl. Who would have thought." Nate shook Chuck's hand, grinning. They all took a seat again.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Lola asked curiously.

"Yes, but were only going to tell you her first name." Blair revealed.

"We've decided to name her Brynn." Chuck said.

"That is a beautiful name." Roman said.

"Gorgeous." Eleanor couldn't contain her excitment. The evening continued with laughs and delicious desert. Blair couldn't have been happier on her birthday.

"Chuck, were going to be late!" Blair yelled up the staircase. It had been three and a half weeks since Chuck had come home, and today was Blair's twenty week checkup. The elevator door opened, and Serena walked out holding shopping bags.

"Hey S."

"Hi! Your going to your appointment so soon?" Blair nodded.

"Aw so exciting! Bring back lots of photos okay?" She gave Bair a hug, and walked to her room. Finally, Chuck emerged from the stairs.

"Sorry, I had a phone call. Let's go" He said, grabbing Blair's hand and pressing the elevator button.

They were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office.

"Are you nervous?" Chuck asked Blair.

"Sort of. I'm so happy your here though." She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Blair Waldorf." A nurse holding a clipboard said.

"Yes." Blair stood up, Chuck right beside her and they entered the room.

"The doctor wil lbe right in!" The nurse shut the door behind her.

"You'll finally get to see Brynn in person." Blair said, excitedly. Blair sat down on the bed and Chuck took a seat in a chair beside her. The door opened, and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Blair. You must be Chuck, the baby's father right?" The doctor shook his hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you doctor." He said.

"Alright, so first were going to check your weight and blood pressure." Blair stepped on the scale. After the doctor recorded the results, checked her blood pressure.

"Have you been feeling well?"

"Yes, great actually." Blair said.

"Good. Now I'm going to measure you." She took out the tape measure and wrote everything down before preparing for the ultrasound.

"Excited to see her?" Blair asked, sqeezing Chuck's hand.

"Extremely." He said, smiling. The doctor started and the picture appeared on the screen. After the doctor adusted the wand a bit, the baby was fully visible.

"She's beautiful." Chuck said, his eyes gleaming. Blair smiled.

"She's gorgeous!" Blair excalimed. The docor took several pictures to look at the brain and organs development, before pulling out the doppler to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Let's see if we can hear her heartbeat." The doctor placed the insturment on Blair's lower abdomen. The heartbeat sounded through the machines, strong and healthy.

"Sounds good." The doctor said, to the smiling faces of Chuck and Blair. Chuck helped Blair sit up.

"So, everything sounds good. Your baby is healthy and growing propery. Here are some pictures." She handed Blair four pictures, of the baby in different positions.

"Great. Thank you. Is there anything else I should be doing?"

"No, just maintain a healthy diet. I will see you in 5 weeks!" She waved, before exiting the door.

"Thanks doctor." Chuck said.

"Our baby girl is amazing. I can't wait to meet you." Chuck said, kissing Blair's small bump.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey thanks for reading! Please, please, review or comment! I really appreciate hearing what people think and constructive criticism. Hope you like it!**

**Sorry it's so short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, or any characters/plot. Just a fan :P **

**Chapter 5**

**2.5 months later...**

"Remind me again why I'm going shopping with Nate and Lola?" Blair said, putting on her coat over her round belly.

"Because, you have to get to know her better. After all, she's my half sister. If I can get along with her, so can you." Serena said, handing Blair her purse.

"I doubt that. I'd rather stay here and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's with you." Blair mumbled.

"We can do that later. Plus, you should be getting some excerise for the baby!" Serena pressed the elevator button.

"You owe me." Blair stepped into the elevator, and sarcastically smiled while the door closed.

"Have fun!" Serena exclaimed. "She's gone!" Chuck came out of her room.

"So soon, I would have loved to snoop in your room some more."

"Chuck." Serena playfuly punched his shoulder. "Come on, we have to hurry. Knowing Blair, she might not even last through the morning." Chuck followed her to the living room, where Dorota was already grabbing two binders.

"We need to call the caterer." Serena opened the binder to a page of phone numbers.

"I'll call." Chuck said. Serena nodded, pulling out her laptop. They were planning Blair's baby shower. They wanted it to be a surprise, and so far, it had been difficult getting Blair out of the house.

"How about this one? It'll look great with your eyes." Nate suggested, holding up a turqouise gown.

"Sure." Lola reached for it. Blair didn't mention that if she really wanted her eyes to pop, she should be wearing a deep blue gown. Nate and Lola had picked up Blair to go get Lola a dress from Bergdorf's for a night of opera with Nate.

"We'll sit here." Nate said, sitting down on the leather couch.

"Okay." Lola went to ask for a change room.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Blair announced. She pulled open the door and fixed her hair in the mirror. Than she sent Serena a text before going back to the misery that was ahead.

"When can I go home? Don't expect me to give her fashion advice." Serena laughed at Blair's text. "We should hurry. Is everything planned?"

"Yes, everything is in place. On Saturday, everyone will get here at 3. I'll be out with Nate and Dan." Chuck replied.

"Great. Thanks for helping me out." Serena said.

"My pleasure. I hope Blair isn't on to us." They start putting everything away, and Serena pulled out her phone to text Nate, but before she could the elevator dings.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sit on that couch anymore. Dress after dress, it's like they were dragging it out forever." Blair says, as she walks in. "My feet are killing me, and even though Bergendorf's has a good bathroom, I couldn't spend another minute going back and forth."

"Oh B. I thought it would have been fun!" Serena says, running up to help her to the couch, giving Chuck more time to hide their evidence.

"You thought wrong." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Did Lola find a dress? Nate was really looking forward to tonight."

"Yes she did."

"At least they will have a great evening." Chuck said, coming over to sit beside Blair. "Who wants a snack?"

Blair, Serena, and Chuck were walking around in Buy Buy Baby to get some things for the baby.

"Awe! Look B!" Serena held up a pink onesie.

"Serena, that's way too small." Chuck said, looking at a much bigger one.

"Chuck, this is 0 to 3 months. She'll be this small." Blair said annoyed. He didn't know anything about babies, and now he was supposed to be a father.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Chuck. Haven't you ever held a newborn before? My cousins little boy was so tiny when we went to the Hamptons to visit." Serena said. Chucks eyes widened, thinking about holding such a small human being. They continued walking, and Blair pulled out her phone to see her checklist.

"Anyways, we have to get some bottles." They walked down to the bottle aisle, and grabbed eight. After getting several onesies, cloths, shampoo, diaper rash cream, lotion, a nursing pillow, and a pair of overalls that Serena insisted on buying, they went to the car seat section. There were tons to choose from, and just as many colors.

"Hello, may I help you?" A saleswoman asked them.

"Yes please. We want to get a car seat." Chuck said. The woman began to show them the different models, and a stroller which had a detachable seat for the car and carrying. It was grey and pink.

"This one is perfect!" Blair shrieked.

"We'll take it." Chuck said, shaking hands with the woman. They went to the cashier to pay.

"She's going to be one spoiled baby." Serena laughed.

"Of course she will, she is a Bass, sis." Said Chuck.

**The following day...**

"Why did you make me put on a nice dress if we just came here for a coffee?" Blair asked Serena.

"I already told you, no questions." Serena said, sipping some of her cappucino.

"Have you heard from Dan recently?" Serena shook her head.

"Nope. So what are you and Chuck going to do after Brynn is born? Will he still go to work?" Serena changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about Dan. He had started dating an old family friend's daughter, Maya.

"He's going to take a week off. I'm going to stay home with her until she's older. I don't want to raise her like my mother did me."

"That sounds great. I'll be home to help too." Serena admitted.

"What about your job with Jane? I thought she had let the Dan situatuion slide?"

"Yeah she did, but I just can't work with someone like that anymore. She had me betray Dan's trust. I'd much rather spend my time with you and my little niece!"

"Alright, it will be great to have you there." Blair said, just as Serena's phone chimed.

"It's Chuck, he said he needs our help with a new lobby design for the Empire." Serena pulled Blair's arm. "Come on!"

"What! We just got here." Blair huffed.

"Let's go!" Serena threw out their garbage and they walked back to the penthouse. In the elevator, Serena gave Blair some lipgloss.

"Here, put some on." Blair raised her eyebrow.

"Okay?" She said lightly, applying the lipgloss before handing it back. The elevator opened, revealing all of Blair's friends, Eleanor, Lily, and Dorota. Even Lola was there.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. The penthouse had balloons and decorations, reading 'It's a Girl!' and 'Congratulations!'. There were two tables filled with presents, and a tall, light blue colored cake that read 'It's a girl' and 'Baby Brynn' on the side. There were block toys on the cake, and pearls lining the edges.

"Wow! How did you plan this all!" Blair exclaimed.

"Actually, Serena made all the plans." Said Eleanor.

"S, thank you so much!" Blair gave Serena a big hug.

"Your welcome, it was actually really fun. Don't think I didn't do this all my self, Chuck helped me out too." Serena admitted. Blair smiled, walking to give her mother a kiss.

"When did you get here? Is Cyrus here as well?"

"Well once I heard of the date, I booked a plane right away. Cyrus unfortunateley had to stay behind, but we will be back in 2 months for when the baby is born."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm so happy your here!" Blair walked over to the living room and greeted her friends. Lily walked over to her.

"Blair, you look great! How are you?"

"I'm really well, and you? Chuck tells me you and Rufus went to the opera?" Blair said as Lily enveloped her into a hug.

"Yes, it was fantastic. We saw Nate and Lola as well!" Lily beamed.

"I'm glad to hear your so happy Lily." Blair walked over to one of the many tables. Blue cake pops and pastel colored macaroons were spread out on trays. Serena came over to Blair.

"This is amazing! Your the best friend I could ever ask for." Blair gave Serena another hug, and let some tears spill over her cheeks.

"Oh B. I love you." Serena laughed. "Come on! Let's eat!"

"Bye mom. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch before you leave!" Blair kissed her mother's cheek, and waved to the other guests in the elevator. "Thanks again!" The elevator closed.

"Look at all of this! You won't need to buy her anything else." Serena joked.

"I know! I can't believe how generous people are." Blair walked over to the pile of gifts.

All of her friends had gotten her little oufits, bibs, and recieving cloths. Eleanor and Cyrus gave her a baby moniter, and a play yard. Lily and Rufus gave her a baby bathtub, and a baby carrier. Lola and Nate had given her a bottle warmer, little clothes hangers, and a Mamaroo baby rocker. Dorota gave her a baby bottle bag and package of small headbands. Even Penelope had given her a diaper pail and a tummy-time mat.

"Hold on." Serena quickly went to her room, and came back with a box and a big shopping bag. "Don't think I didn't get you anything." Serena said, handing them to Blair.

"Aw Serena!" Blair opened the box, pulling out a Chanel designer diaper bag. "Oh my god S! This is the one I wanted!" Blair shrieked, admiring the bag. "Thank you!" She gave Serena a hug.

"Your welcome B. You deserve it." Blair took the bag, and took out the wrapped present. She pushed the paper off, revealing a baby mobile. There were little jungle animals hanging off.

"S! It's beautiful! How did you know were doing the jungle theme?" Blair excalimed.

"I have my ways." Serena smiled. "There's still more!" Blair looked through the bag and pulled out another 5 cute onesies, one saying ' My aunt loves me' with a litle elephant stitched into it.

"Serena, these are adorable. Thank you." She stood up and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Your going to be the best aunt/godmother ever."

"Your welome. I can't wait to meet her! Your going to be such a good mom B." Serena added. The elevator opened, and Chuck stepped out holding flowers.

"Interupting am I?"

"Chuck! No, Serena just gave us the best present ever!" Blair shrieked, running to give him a kiss.

"Did she?" Chuck grinned, winking at Serena. Blair showed him the present.

"Wow, this is great sis. Thank you." He gave her a hug.

"No problem Chuck. But look at all this! Everyone was so generous." Serena pointed to the pile of the other gifts.

"Looks like the shower went well." Chuck said. "This is great. We can send everyone thank you notes."

"Of course. Do you want some cake? It was beautiful, I'll show you all the pictures." Blair announced. Dorota started to move all the presents to the baby room, with the help of Chuck.

"Oh my god!" Blair shrieked, putting her hand on her belly.

"B, what's wrong?" Serena ran over to her. "Chuck!" She yelled, hoping he could hear her upstairs.

"She kicked again!" Blair grabbed Serena's hand, placing it on her side. "Can you feel her?"

"Woah, yeah!" Serena smiled. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." Blair replied. Chuck came down the stairs flying.

"What happened?" He looked worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine. She's just kicking, come here."

Chuck went over and sat beside Blair, letting her take his hand and put it on her belly.

"I can feel her." Chuck's eyes lit up. Serena got up and grabbed the camera to take a picture.

"You guys look so cute!" She snapped a photo. "I'll be in my room." She said, walking down the hallyway.

"Are you nervous for when she's born?" Asked Chuck.

"Yes, sort of. I'll be better with you there though." She gave him a kiss, smiling.

"I'm really happy Blair. About us, and Brynn. I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither." Blair said, laughing as Brnn moved around more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for reading! I noticed that last chapter I put 5 months later, I mean to put 2.5 months later and I fixed the mistake. I really appreciate reviews with afeedback, so if you can please do :) It would make my day! **

**Chapter 6**

Blair's due date was 1 month and a half away, so they were getting the finishing touches on the nursery. The room's walls were painted pastel pink and green, and all the furniture were being delivered that day.

"Hey Blair did you borrow my brown Chanel boots?" Serena yelled from her room. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Do you really think I would wear high heels anytime soon?" Blair replied, taking a bite from some cake that was left over from a dinner at Nate's house the previous day.

"Right, nevermind." Serena said. Chuck came down the stairs, his phone pressed against his ear.

"Yes, let them up thank you. The furniture's here." He said, hanging up.

"Great." Blair replied. The elevator doors opened, and two guys in white t-shirts and jeans holding a big cardboard box came out.

"Hello, we've got your delivery." One of them said, pulling out the box to the living room.

"Great, you can take them up to the room upstairs. You'll know which one." Chuck told them. The elevator opened again, and two other guys stepped out with two boxes.

"Hello, where should we put these?"

"Upstairs please." Chuck said.

"I can't wait to see it all!" Blair exclaimed. Serena emerged from her room smiling.

"I see all the baby's stuff is here! It's going to be so cute!" Serena said, going to sit beside Blair.

"Oh I know. It's so exciting." Blair beamed. The four delivery guys came downstairs.

"We've just got to get the mattress, and two other boxes." They went back into the elevator.

"We have to go buy the letters for the wall over her crib."

"Do you want to go now?" Serena suggested.

"You don't have any plans?"

"No, I'm free all day."

"Sounds great." Blair smiled.

"Good, I'm sure that by the time your back, all the fruniture will be here. I'll get started on setting things up." Chuck said, kissing Blair on the cheek.

"Great, thanks honey." She got her bag, and followed Serena into the elevator.

"See you later!" Serena called out.

"So your due in 6 weeks! Are you excited?" Serena exclaimed.

"Super excited. I can't wait to see her." Blair gushed.

"Aw, me neither." The elevator door opened and they walked to the car.

By the time they had gotton the printed letters and gotten some lunch, all the boxes were in the nursery.

"Were back!" Blair cried. Chuck was no where in sight, so they assumed he was upstaris assembling the furniture.

"He probably can't hear you. Let's go up." Serena said, dropping the bags on the couch and walking up the stairs. Blair followed as fast as she could.

"It looks awesome. She's going to love it." Serena heard Nate's voice. She walked into the room to see Chuck and Nate admiring the newly built, espresso colored wood crib.

"Hi Chuck, and Nate." Serena said.

"Serena. I called Nate over for some help with the crib."

"Hey. Doesn't it look great?" Nate said.

"It's beautiful! Blair will love it."

"What will I love?" Blair said, walking to the room. She saw the crib and gasped.

"It's so nice! I love it!" She went over to give Chuck a kiss, and hugged Nate."Thank you."

"Well we brought you guys some lunch if you want to take a break beore you start with the other things?" Serena asked.

"Sounds great. I'm starving." Nate said, walking ahead with Serena.

"I'm glad you liked the crib." Chuck gave Blair a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go eat."

The following morning, the nursery was almost done. Chuck and Nate had built the changing table, the changing station, and dresser. The closet was full of all the small hangers ready for Blair and Serena to fill with clothes. They had enough with the building, and let both girls handle all the baby's other things.

"I'm going out for a drink with Nate. I'll be back later okay?" Chuck gathered his coat, gave Blair a kiss and was off to meet with Nate.

"Serena! Let's get started! I want everything to be perfect." Blair yelled down the staircase.

"Coming! And knowing you, we won't be done until it is." Serena replied. She rushed up the stairs, pulling her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. "What are we doing first?"

"I want to put all her 0 to 3 month clothes in these drawers. Onesies in the first, shirts in the second, and pants in the third. Then we should hang up all the other clothes in the closet, and the diaper pail should go right by the changing table. The sheets are in a bag in the closet can you get them?" Blair said.

"Sure." Serena took out the crib sheets and started making the bed.

"So I heard from Nate, that Dan turned down dinner yesterday because he and Maya broke up. Did you talk to him?" Blair mentioned.

"You will be glad to know that I did. Last night actualy, that's why you were asleep when I came home and couldn't tell you." Serena told her.

Blair laughed. "How did it go? Tell me everything!" She shrieked.

lemonade.

"Well, I told him that I still have feelings for him. I said that I knew that he had broken up with Maya, and that I couldn't stand seeing him with someone else. I admit, she was nice, but it felt like he was lying to himself too. We've been through so much, and I told him that as well." Serena said.

"And?" Blair pressed.

"Well he admitted that he had actually broken up with Maya way before he told everyone. That he was thinking about me, and us. So we decided to get back together, and that if we have gotten through having married, then almost divored, but now happily married parents, the whole Georgina and Pete situation, and sharing a sibling, we can survive anything else that gets in our way."

"Oh S! I'm so glad, all I want is for you to be happy." Blair hugged Serena.

"Thanks B. I am really happy!" Serena beamed. Blair smiled back at her best friend. She felt Brynn move around, and sat down on her knees.

"She's moving around a lot now." Blair told Serena.

"Oh yeah? It must feel so cool." Serena smiled, putting the diaper pail by the changing table.

"Yeah, she's always pressing against my left side." Blair said, standing up and going to the closet to hang up the other clothes.

"Here, I'll help you." Serena took a tiny purple shirt. "Your going to wait for to be born to buy more diapers right?" She pointed to the 2 packages of diapers.

"Yes, or else I'll end up having tons of extra too small or too big diapers. Last time at the doctor, she said she weighed a little over 4 pounds, but you never know."

"She's going to be so adorable." Serena smiled. They finished hanging up all the baby clothes.

"I love this carpet, doesn't it just go perfectly with the room?" Blair announced. Chuck had picked out a checkered pink, blue and green carpet.

"It looks great. The room is turning out to be so cute!"

"We're going to put another picture of her after she's born." Blair pointed to the nightstand beside the crib which held the abby moniter and a picture of Chuck and Blair, an ultrasound picture, and one of Serena and Blair when they were six.

"That would be nice, she'll be such a lucky girl. I mean having Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass as parents, who wouldn't." Serena winked. Blair laughed, putting two blankets over the cribs side.

"We can put the diapers, wipes, and things to change her in the changing station?" Blair suggested.

"Sounds good." Serena grabbed some stuff from the other side of the room, placing them in the drawers and buckets. "Where's the carrier and the bath tub?"

"In the closet. We put in some organizers so it's all easier to find. And then I figured we'll be using the rocker too often to put it away. Did you see the headbands Dorota gave me?" Blair exclaimed. "They are so adorable!"

"Yes they are. I mean I had no idea she was going to jump right into your style once she was born." Serena laughed.

"Of course, I mean she has to wear headbands, they were like my trade mark up until college." Blair smiled. They finished the changing station.

"A couple last things and we're done!" Blair went over to her room, and came back with her diaper bag and the mobile. "It's all ready for the hospital." She placed the bag on the changing table. She adjusted the mobile over the crib with Serena's help.

"We're done! It looks great Blair." Serena gave her a hug. "She's going to have a beautiful room."

"Thanks for helping S." Blair said, beaming. "I really love it!"

"Your welcome B."

"Let's go sit down, I'm exhausted and I've barely done anything." Blair replied.

"Alright. When is Dorota back?" Serena asked, noticing that Dorota hadn't been present the last two days.

"Anna's sick, so she's taking care of her at home. I told her that she could come back whenever she was ready, I'm not going to be doing much here anyways." Blair said, grabbing the hand rail as she walked down the stairs.

"That was nice. Do you want to order something in?"

"Sure, how about Italian? I'm in the mood for spaghetti and meatballs." Blair suggested.

"Great, I'll call." Serena pulled out her phone and dialed. As Blair sat down on the couch, her phone ringed.

"Hello."

"Blair, how's everything going?" Chuck said on the other line.

"Great, Serena's ordering Italian now actualy. How's hanging out with Nate?"

"Good, good. I'll be home in a couple of hours, we're going back to his apartment."

"Allright, I'll see you later." Blair hung up. Serena walked back into the kitchen with two glasses of lemonade.

"They said it'll take half an hour, so I assumed you'd be thirsty." She set down the glasses.

"Thanks S. Chuck just called, said their going back to Nate's." Blair sipped some of the lemonade.

"So tell me about Chuck. How do you think he's doing with his dad's return? I mean, it must have been a huge shock. I still can't believe it, but he seems to be doing well." Serena said, taking a drink.

"He is. I know he felt good when he managed to keep Bart safe. Bart accepted the position of COO of Bass Industries, so they work together. It might not all be a smooth ride, but it's a start."

"That's great for him." Serena agreed. "I'm glad that my mom decided to stay with Rufus. They have had their problems, but they always pull through."

"Of course." The elevator opened, revealing a man holding a bag.

"Delivery!"

"Yes, here you go." Serena gave gim her card and grabbed the bags.

"Thank you Miss." The man said in a thick, Italian accent. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." Serena said warmly, pulling out the containers.

"I'm starving!" Blair exclaimed.

"Of course you are B." Serena laughed, handing her the pasta. "At least you have an excuse to eat twice as much." Serena devoured a forkfull of penne. Blair laughed, rolling her eyes at her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi, I wanted to say that I am no doctor, and I write things from what I have seen or read about and I do a lot of research online to make sure everything is believable but I apologize if I make a mistake! Thanks for reading, please review! It means so much to me if you review :) **

**Chapter 7**

It was 2:30 AM, on April 12, and Blair hadn't slept all night. Her back hurt, and she had contractions, which were getting stronger.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?" Chuck asked, his forehead wrinkled in worry.

"Not yet." Blair replied.

"Blair, your contractions are 3 minutes apart! I think we should, it's almost been 3 hours." Chuck said.

"Let's call the hospital, they can tell us." Blair pointed to her cell phone. CHuck dialed the speed dial, and went to talk into the bathroom. When he came back, he told her that they had said to go to the hospital now.

"Okay, if they say so." Blair got up with Chuck's help, and began to get all their things.

"I'm going to get Serena." Chuck announed, rushing down the stairs and into her room.

"Serena." Chuck shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly. "It's time, we have to go to the hospital."

"What! Seriously? Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Serena jumped out of bed hugging Chuck before she grabbed her coat. They both ran out of the room, Chuck pulling out his phone.

"Can you help her come down here while I call the car?" Chuck said. Serena nodded, running up the stairs. Blair was sitting down on the bed, leaning over. She smiled when she saw Serena.

"B! I can't believe it's time! How are you feeling?" Serena helped her with the two bags, and they made their way down the stairs.

"The contractions hurt, and their 3 minutes apart. I just want to meet her already." Blair replied.

"I'm so excited B." Serena gushed as they reached the lobby. Chuck grabbed the bags and the three of them stepped into the elevator, while Serena called Eleanor who was still in Paris, and was planing to arrive in New York the 14th. The climbed into the car, wearing excited and nervous smiles as the car pulled away to the hospital.

2 hours later, Blair had been admitted to a birthing room, been examined, and was hooked up to moniters. Chuck stood beside her, holding her hand looking nervous, and Serena was speaking with Dan on the phone. Blair and Chuck had planned that Nate, Lola, Dan, Eleanor, Cyrus, Lily and Rufus, would be there in the hospital's waiting room.

"Dan's on his way, and he agreed to call and let everyone know. Your mom and Cyrus are flying out on the first flight they can." Serena announced, stepping back into the room.

"Great, thanks S." Blair replied.

"Serena, stay here with her. I'm going to talk to the doctor." Chuck said, grabbing her shoulder before leaving.

"How are you feeling B? Did they say anything else?" Serena asked, taking a seat beside the bed. Blair shook her head.

"No, nothing new yet. The contractions are getting worse and worse."

"Well, at least that means we'll see her soon right?" Serena said.

"Yes, I can't wait." Blair said. As another contraction starte, Chuck came back into the room, and went to hold Blair's hand. Serena left to check the waiting room.

"Chuck, it hurts." Blair whined. Chuck kissed her forehead, getting more nervous if that was even possible. After another hour, the doctor broke Blair's water, and as the contractions became worse and worse, it was time for her to get the epidural. Blair clutched at Chuck's hand while they inserted the needle.

"Does it hurt?" Chuck asked. Blair shook her head.

"No, I can barely feel anything." Blair said, smiling at Chucks worried face. She lay back down on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to be the only one in here with me?" Blair asked.

"No, Serena should be here too. Besides, I don't know how I'll react, so I'll be much calmer if I know you have someone else too." Blair frowned.

"Chuck, it's going to be okay."

"I'm just scared, I'm afraid I'll loose you. I spent my entire life thinking my mother had died because of me."

"You won't loose me. I'm fine, the baby is fine and this is the best hospital in New York." Chuck nodded. "I love you." Blair gave him a kiss.

A short hour later, Serena and Chuck were on either side of Blair, as the baby was almost here.

"Okay Blair, I want you to push when your next contraction hits. Your doing great." The doctor said, readjusting her mask.

"Your almost there B!" Serena said, patting Blair's hand.

"Okay push Blair." The doctor encouraged. Blair was breathing heavily, clutching Serena's hand.

"Ow, it hurts so much. I can't do this."

"Yes you can Blair. You are the strongest out of all of us, you can do this." Chuck said encouraging her. Blair started pushing again, screaming out. Chuck started to feel faint, watching Blair.

"I can't." He said, to the nurse standing beside the doctor. "I'm feeling sick." The nurse immediatley came over tand sat him down on the couch.

"Chuck?" Serena looked confused. "What's wrong." She tried to understand over Blair's cries.

"Put your head between your knees. Stay here until you feel beter, and take deep breaths." The nurse handed him a cup of water.

"Stay with her." Chuck mouthed to Serena, dissappointed in himself that he couldn't be right beside Blair.

"It's okay honey." Blair managed to choke out in between a contraction. Serena continued to talk to Blair, and held her hand tightly.

"The head is out. One more big push Blair." The doctor announced.

"Come on Blair, you can do this." Serena urged, clutchingBlair's leg. Blair took a deep breath, before giving it her all. Chuck looked up, and knowing they were about to see their baby, stood up and rushed to Blair's side. The room was filled with their baby's crying.

"A healthy, baby girl!" The doctor said, holding her up to the new parents. Serena's eyes filed with tears, and she smiled.

"She's gorgeous." Blair laughed, kissing Chuck on the mouth passionately. The doctor took the baby to clean her off.

"I'm so proud of you Blair. I love you so much." Chuck said, grinning.

"Oh my god, you guys." Serena gave Blair a kiss on the cheek, who was now crying herself, and leaned over to hug and kiss Chuck. The nurse came back, with baby Brynn wrapped in a pink blanket, a hospital bracelt on her tiny wrist.

"Here you are mommy, born at 6:36 am, April 12th. Congratualtions." The nurse put her on Blair's chest.

"Hi there baby girl." Blair kissed her baby's soft cheek. "She's perfect." She said, looking up at Chuck's gleaming eyes. Serena snapped a couple of photos of them.

"She's stunning." Serena cooed. Blair traced the baby's little nose. The nurse came back and took the baby out of her arms.

"Where is she going?" Blairs eyes widdened.

"We just need to do the Apgar test to make sure she is healthy." The nurse placed the baby in the incubator, and began moving her little arms and legs.

"She's amazing Blair." Chuck kissed her cheek. After a few minutes, the nurse came back with the baby wrapped in a warm blanket, and put her back into Blair's arms.

"She scored an 8, which means that she is in good shape, healthy and she won't need any out of the ordinary procedures done. She weighs 7lbs 8oz and measures 20 inches long." The nurse informed.

"That's great, thank you." Blair replied happily. The nurse nodded before going back to the paperwork.

"Hi Brynn. I'm so happy to meet you finally." She looked to Chuck. "She wants to meet her daddy." She smiled, as Chuck gingerly took the baby out of her arms. He looked at her in awe, Blair could tell his whole world had changed in a matter of seconds. He walked back to the couch, and sat down, staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. The doctors finished up with Blair, and asked Chuck if he wanted to help with her footprints.

"Of course." He smiled, walking over to the nurse. The baby started crying when they put her little feet in the ink, before pressing them onto the page.

"Honey, I want her footprints in the baby book. It's in the diaper bag." Blair said, loud over the baby's screaming.

"I'll get it." Serena quickly got the book, and watched while the nurse finished stamping them onto the baby book page.

"There you go, now that wasn't so bad was it?" The nurse smiled at the distraught baby, while Chuck wrapped her back up into the blanket.

"Thank you." He told the nurse.

"Now, she will have to be further examined and bathed later on, would you like me to take her to the nursery for that or do you want her in your room at all times?" Chuck looked to Blair.

"No, we want her in here, if that's possible." Blair smiled.

"No problem, I'll be back in a little while to see how your doing. Your welcome to invite family members now, and just press the button if you need anything." She said.

"Thanks so much." Chuck said warmly. He looked over at Serena.

"Serena, you want to hold her now?"

"Yes!" Serena could not contain her excitment. She walked over to Chuck, and took the baby into her arms. She smiled, looking down at the baby's sweet face, her eyes watery.

"She is so beautiful." She smiled at Blair and Chuck. "Hi there baby girl. I'm your aunt, and your such a pretty baby aren't you?" She laughed. "You are going to be so spoiled." She kissed Brynn's smooth forehead.

"Should I go get the others?" Chuck asked Blair.

"Yes! I hope my mother arrives soon, I can't believe she was born earlier than when they arrived."

"I'm sure she and Cyrus will arrive shortly. Who do you want to come in first?"

"Everyone! I want to see them all" She smiled. Chuck smiled back before heading out the door. Blair looked over at Serena, who was mesmerized by the tiny baby in her arms. She had instantly fallen in love with her, just like Blair and Chuck had.

"B, I can't believe how small and delicate and gorgeous she is. Serena said, sitting down beside Blair on the hospital bed.

"Me neither. I never thought this could be me you know. After everything I've been through with Chuck, I never imagined it would end like this." Blair admitted.

"Well, aren't we glad it did. Otherwise, this baby girl wouldn't be here." Serena looked down at the baby, happily gurgling in her arms. "Would you?" She cooed. The door opened, revealing Lily with Rufus and Dan behind her, and Nate and Lola following closely behind.

"Hi there!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hi everyone." Blair smiled. "Come and meet Brynn Serena Waldorf." Serena's eyes widdened.

"Oh my god Blair! You named her after me?" Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Of course, your her aunt slash godmother. We didn't have to think twice." Blair laughed as Serena hugged her.

"Thank you guys." Serena said, as she hugged Chuck. He smiled back, playfully rolling his eyes at Serena's reaction. They all walked over to the bed, cooing and smiling over the baby.

"Oh she is so precious." Lily said, hugging Chuck and Blair.

"She's so tiny." Nate said, beaming at his friends.

"Congrats man." Dan offered his hand to Chuck.

"Thanks Humphrey." Chuck said warmly.

"Blair, she is beautiful." Rufus grinned.

"Congratulations." Lola said, who has standing behind Nate shyly. Blair beamed at all their comments, and Chuck gave everyone a hug.

"Lily, would you like to hold her first?" Blair said.

"Of course." Lily took the baby from Serena. "Hi there, precious girl." Lily looked down at the baby. Serena walked over to Dan, giving him a kiss.

"She's adorable." Dan whispered into Serena's ear.

"I know, I can't believe how small she is!" Serena laughed. Lily rocked the baby a bit more, before passing her to Nate.

"Wow Blair, I never imagined she would be this cute." Nate grinned. Lola stood beside him, the baby grabbing onto her finger.

"Here, you want to take her back?" Nate said, looking a little scared that he was holding a baby, and that he had the shoes of godfather to fill.

"Dan, would you like to hold her?" Blair asked.

"Sure, I would love to." He grinned, taking the baby from Nate's arms, and going to sit beside Serena and Lily on the couch. He admired the baby's tiny fingers and bright eyes. Serena watched him, how his eyes immediately lit up as soon as he had the baby cradled in his arms. She went over to sit by him.

"You'll make a great dad one day." She gave him a kiss.

"And you, an amazing mom. I can already imagine how much she's going to be spoiled by her crazy aunt." Serena laughed. Chuck went to sit beside Blair, holding her hand. He looked around the room, at their friends and family. All gathered, smiling and laughing. Lily and Rufus were whispering and looking at Serena and Dan with the baby, and Lola leaned against Nate's shoulder, both of them smiling.

"Who knew a tiny human being could bring everyone together like this." Chuck murmured into Blair's ear.

"Uhuh." She said sleepily. After a while, the nurse came back to check on them, and everyone decided to call it a night. Or rather a morning, seeing as it was 8am.

"We'll see you soon! Get some rest Blair." They all said their goodbyes, hugging and kissing cheeks, before Serena, the last person, shut the door quietly with a wave. Brynn was in the incubator, fast asleep. Blair had fed and changed her diaper, with Chuck's help.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be here." He kissed her forehead, as she nodded groggily.

"Okay, I love you Chuck."

"I love you too." He went and sat down on one of the chairs, and watched Blair until her eyes slipped closed moments after, and then so did his.

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you like it! Please review, thanks so much for the people who review, follow, or favorite this or any of my other stories :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thank you for reading and reviewing! :) someone asked me why Brynn's last name is Waldorf, not Bass, so I wanted to take the opportunity to answer. I thought of the name Brynn, but Waldorf had a better sound than Brynn Bass, for me. So I dedcided to just go with Waldorf. Please review! It means so much to me :D**

**Chapter 8**

Chuck's eyes fluttered open to the sound of his baby's cry. He looked over from his spot on the couch, at the wriggling baby in the bassinet. Chuck jumped up to get her before she woke Blair up, but it was too late.

"Hi baby girl." Chuck took the baby into his arms. "Should I check her diaper?" Chuck looked at Blair, who was sitting up now.

"Yes, the nurse left some clean ones over there." Blair yawned. He grabbed one, and began to change the diaper, just like the nurse taught them. Brynn continued to cry and scream, even when Chuck had swaddled her up into her warm blanket again.

"I think she's hungry." Blair reached her arms out, and Chuck carefully handed her the baby. Blair adjusted the baby at her chest, and Chuck sat down beside her.

"We'll have to get used to this now." He said, combing back Blair's hair.

"Get ready Bass, she's all ours." Blair kissed him on the mouth, smiling.

"How's everything going?" The nurse asked, walking into the room.

"Good, she's fed and I just changed her." Chuck replied, bouncing the tiny baby while standing. Her bright blue eyes were looking right at him.

"Great, you have some visitors." The nurse gestured for them to come into the room.

"Oh Blair! Charles!" Eleanor Waldorf's voice trilled through the room, as she rushed over to give them both a hug.

"She is spectacular!" Cyrus announced.

"I'm so glad your here!" Blair grinned at them. They had arrive hours before, but decided to let the new family rest before meeting the baby. Eleanor immedialtey held her grandaughter, while Cyrus looked on happily.

"How are you feeling, did everything go well?" Eleanor asked, carresing the baby girl's cheek.

"Yes, it went fine, I'm as good as I could be I guess." Blair replied, pulling her hair back into a bun. Chuck sat down beside her.

"Well, except the fact that I almost passed out." Chuck attempted a laugh, but felt more dissapointed in himself.

"It was fine, I had Serena."

"I can't blame you, I was the same way when Aaron was born." Cyrus chuckled, patting Chuck's shoulder. "In fact, I did black out at one point." Chuck flashed him a grateful smile.

"She's just gorgeous. I'm so proud of you both." Eleanor announced. She passed the baby to Cyrus.

"She's perfect." He said. They stayed a while, admiring the new addition, before going back to their hotel.

The following day, Blair and Chuck were allowed to take baby Brynn home. Since Chuck insisted to stay at the hospital with Blair the entire time, except for getting food in the hospital cafeteria, they had to call the car to pick them. Blair had gotten dressed in black tights and a navy cardigan, looking surprisingly good after just having had a baby.

"Hi baby girl, you ready to go home? Yes, you are!" Blair cooed at her daughter, setting her down into her new car seat. She smiled, Brynn's eyes open wide, looking up at her.

"This is such a cute outfit, don't you think? Serena gave it to her!" Blair said excitedley.

"Of course, she'll love that you choose it for her 'coming home' outift." Chuck told her, gathering their bags. He told the nurse that they were ready, and after signing out, they made their to the car. Blair was taken in a wheelchair, and Chuck carried Brynn in her car seat.

"Thank you so much." Blair said to the nurse.

"Your welcome, good luck with the new baby!" The nurse waved, heading back to the hospital doors.

"Thank you." Chuck called after her. Arthur came out of the car, taking the bags from Chuck.

"Arthur." Chuck nodded at him. "This is Brynn. One more passenger now." Arthur laughed.

"She's beautiful Mr. Bass. I'll take these." He placed the bags in the trunk before returning to the driver's seat. Chuck helped Blair into the car, before securing the car seat, and sliding in next to the baby.

"We're going straught home." Chuck announced, putting Blair's hand in his own. They both looked at the sleeoing baby between them.

"Let's see how it goes." Chuck winked, as the car pulled out away from the hospital, heading back to what was now their real life.

"Welcome home!" Serena rushed over to them as soon as the elevator opened from her spot on the couch. She hugged Blair and Chuck, and immediatley went to the baby.

"Wow, everythings so tidy since we were here last. " Blair laughed, looking around. She noticed that none of the things Chuck had used to comfort her when she was in labour were gone. All the blankets, oils, books, and food, was out of sight.

"Of course, I've been so excited waiting for you guys. I let Dorota have the day off, I wasn't sure when you guys were coming home. How was last night?" Blair took a seat on the couch, while Chuck took Brynn out of her car seat.

"Tiring. She woke up 4 times during the night to be fed. She's doing so well." Serena smiled as Chuck handed her the baby.

"No way, she's wearing this." Serena laughed, noticing the outift she had given Blair.

"Suits her well, doesn't it?" Blair grinned at her best friend. Chuck sat down beside Serena, leaning his head back on the couch.

"I'm glad to be back home, those hospital couches were brutal." Chuck smirked, as Blair playfully punched his shoulder.

"Coming from the one who got the easy part." She said teasingly.

"She really is perfect you guys." Serena boasted. After a few more minutes, Serena handed Brynn back to Blair.

"Who's hungry? We can order Chinese." Chuck said, taking out his cell phone. "I got a text from Nate, wanted to see how we're doing." Chuck announced, replying to the text message.

"Sounds good. Tell him to drop by and see his godaughter anytime." Blair winked, tracing the baby's ear. Chuck called the Chinese resteraunt, while Serena poured them all some iced tea.

"I have to go get changed, can you take her?" Blair asked Serena.

"Sure." She extended her arms to take her niece in her arms. Blair carefully stood up, without any help from an offering Chuck on the phone. Serena looked into the baby's blue eyes, smiling at the gurgling noises she was making.

"I'm your aunt, Brynn. Your such a lucky girl, cause your going to be so spoiled on my part. But don't tell anyone." Serena laughed at her ridiculous attempt at a conversation with a newborn baby. Chuck hung up the phone, and took his place ont he couch again.

Serena gave him the baby and smiled.

"I'm impressed Chuck. You look like a real dad."

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Just a few months back, I never imagined any of this in my future." He lightly bounced Brynn, before continuing.

"Thank you for being there for Blair, when I couldn't. It made me feel much better to know that you were by her side."

"Any time. I wouldn't have been anywhere else." Serena smiled. She took a drink of iced tea. Blair came back down the stairs in a fresh set of clothes.

"It's so good to be back home." Blair sighed, as she sat down again. After a little while, the elevator opened and Serena stood up.

"I'll get that." She looked back at Blar and Chuck, happily admiring their baby, and smiled.


End file.
